


a christmas to remember

by regal_roni



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Jack invites you to join her for Christmas after you miss your flight home.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	a christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

> It’s done. It’s finally done. I don’t think I’ve ever been so stressed out trying to get a fic done. I’ve been feeling pretty rough mentally the last month so writing pure fluff was difficult ahaha. You can all thank @strongsassysexysloane for the idea! She’s the one that sent it to me. Sorry it’s a little late but I did manage to get it out before new years so I guess that’s something.

It’s nearing seven o’clock when Jack finishes packing up for the day. Usually, she’d consider that early, but it was Christmas Eve and she’d spent the whole day drowning in paperwork. Last-minute evals for cases and finishing up the yearly NCIS staff review meant she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in the tub with a glass of wine. She knew Gibbs’ team had closed their case around midday so when she descends the stairs to leave, she’s surprised to see you still at your desk. 

She almost misses you. You’re slumped over, head resting on your desk and from the looks of it, you had been asleep for a while. The desk lamp was still on, and a YouTube video was playing from the computer. The case the last few days had been exhausting so she’s not surprised you’re knackered, but she was sure you were meant to be on your way home to see your family. 

She stands there for a period of time that should probably be considered creepy, watching your soft mumbles and enjoying the rare sight of you looking so peaceful. She smiles to herself, and then quietly speaks your name, “Y/N.” No response. She gently shakes your arm, “Y/N. It’s time to wake up.” 

“Go away,” You mumble, barely conscious. 

Jack laughs, and softly strokes your hair, “Come on sleepy head.” 

“Breakfast later. I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” She smirks and steps back. There was an easy way to get you up. “You’re going to be late for work.” 

It does the trick. You practically shoot up in your chair. Jack grasps your elbow to steady you as you manically look around the room and catch your bearings. “Huh? What?” Understanding settles in a moment later and a light blush coats your cheeks. “Oh.”

Jack drops your elbow and steps back, chuckling, “I thought I probably shouldn’t leave you to sleep here the entire night.”

“Thanks.” You mumble, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It was a long case.” She nods in understanding. Jack hadn’t been involved much apart from a couple of evals, but she’d seen how worn down it had left the whole team. She’d been so swamped with her own work she hadn’t had time to check in on anyone. “I thought the team left around lunchtime?”

“They did. I had paperwork to finish.” You shrug and begin packing away your things. 

Jack pointedly looks to the paused YouTube video on your computer that definitely wasn’t related to work. “Aren’t you meant to be going to see your family?”

Your face drops, “I missed the flight. Next one out isn’t until the 26th.” 

Jack’s sighs, and squeezes your hand, “Oh, Y/N, I’m sorry.” You had been talking about going home all month. You’d told her in detail about the L/N’s family Christmas traditions. She hated the idea you were going to miss out on so much. 

“It’s why I’m still here. Didn’t really feel like going home.” 

“You could have come and visited me. You know my doors always open to you.” She shakes your hand slightly before letting go. 

“I thought you’d already left to be honest.”

“I wish.” She rolls her eyes, “I wanted to get the staff review done.” 

You quirk a brow, smirking, “Did I pass?”

She huffs, eyes light with humour, “With flying colours. Apparently, it’s not appropriate to fail someone on account of them being an absolute pain in the ass.” 

“Hmm, good thing really, otherwise Gibbs would have been fired years ago.” 

You jump out the way before Jack can swat you on the arm. Both of you dissolve into laughter. 

“So, what are your plans for tomorrow then?” Jack asks after you’ve calmed down and are making your way to the elevator. 

You shrug, “Don’t have any. I’ll just celebrate on the 26th.”

She comes to a halt in disbelief, “You’re not going to go anything?”

“Watch a Christmas film and catch up on all the chores I’ve been neglecting I guess.”

“Nuh-uh. There’s no way you’re spending Christmas day doing chores! Come spend the day with me instead.” 

Your mouth drops open, “W-what? I couldn’t-”

“Apart from baking cookies, I don’t have any plans for the daytime. I’m going to Faith’s for dinner, but we can still spend the morning together.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding. In fact, I'm actually insisting.”

“Jack…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Unless you’d rather spend the day being miserable?” 

A small smile spreads across your face, and you nod. “Okay.”

“Okay!” Jack grins, jumping on the balls of her feet. “Be at mine at 0800 hours with the breakfast you promised me.” She winks, and steps forward, hitting the button for the elevator.

“Breakfast?” You frown, “When did I promise you breakfast?”

\----

“Merry Christmas, Jack!” You grin as she opens her front door.

“Cute hat.” She laughs, stepping back to allow you to enter. She makes sure to flick the white pom-pom on the end of the Santa hat as you pass. 

“Thanks.” Jack accepts the bag of diner food, while you take your coat and shoes off. “Sorry, I’m a little late. The diner was busier than I expected. Elaine told me to tell you ‘Merry Christmas’ by the way. I can’t believe you’ve been here the shortest time out of everyone, bar Kasie, and yet somehow you’re her favourite.” 

Jack laughs as she makes her way to the kitchen where she already has plates laid out. She begins to dish up the food as you take a seat. “Not my fault I’m a people person, and anyway Gibbs is her favourite.” 

You roll your eyes, “True but second place is bloody impressive considering he’s been around over twenty years and you’ve only been here three.” 

Jack hums and takes the seat next to you. “You can just admit you’re jealous.” 

“I’m not hiding that fact. I’ve been here for seven years and you don’t see me getting free food.” 

“Free?” 

“‘Christmas with Jacqueline? How sweet. Coffee's on the house.’” You mimic, taking a sip of said drink.

“So, you got free coffee too?” 

You huff, “That’s not the point I’m making.” 

Jack laughs, “But it’s the point you made. And anyway, she likes you. She always makes a point to ask me how you’re doing whenever I go in there.” 

“And she always asks me about you.” You smile softly and Jack’s heart thumps in her chest. 

She clears her throat, dropping her eyes to her food. “Let’s eat. We can spend the rest of the day squabbling over who Elaine likes best if you want but for now, I really want this bacon in my belly before it gets cold.” 

You laugh and begin to dig into your own food.

After breakfast is finished and cleared away, you goad Jack into a game of cards. You’re always so cocky and competitive when it comes to games, so she spends the whole time teasing you and trying not to laugh at your serious concentration.

What makes it worse is that she always wins, but it’s not her fault you were ridiculously easy to read. Honestly, for an agent your poker face was terrible. 

“Now I've whipped your ass, can we go make cookies?” 

“Are you gonna cheat at that too?” You snark as you clean up the cards. 

Jack arches a brow as humour dances in her eyes, “Someone’s a sore loser.” 

“I’m not a-” 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” She leaves you cleaning up and makes her way to the kitchen, ignoring the daggers you were glaring into her back.

\----

“Jack?” You call. She hums but doesn’t turn around, too focused on measuring out the ingredients in front of her. She feels you come up behind her, face poking over her shoulder.

“Can I help you?” She chuckles and places the bag of sugar back down. Her breath catches when she turns to look at you. You’re so close, and Jack watches as your eyelashes flutter and can’t help the way her eyes momentarily fall to your lips. She jumps when suddenly you flick flour in her face. She coughs, “What the hell, Y/N!” 

You dissolve into laughter, stumbling backwards, and Jack rolls her eyes and wipes the flour from her face. She grabs the bag of flour from the counter before turning to face you with a raised brow, “Oh, you wanna play huh?” 

Your face drops, as she saunters over with a devilish smirk. “You wouldn’t dare.” You shake your head, leaning against the wall. 

“Try me.” She grabs a pinch of flour and before you can move, flicks it at you. 

“Satisfied?” You laugh, wiping it from your cheeks. 

“Not even close.” She lifts the flour bag higher and you quickly run out of the way screaming. 

“Don’t you dare! You’ll ruin my jumper.” 

She wouldn’t but it was fun to make you think so solely to see the panic crossing your face. Although, it would also be a good way of getting you out of your clothes. _Jacqueline._ She curses herself. 

“Fine, but just know this isn’t the end.” She says with a playful glare. You sigh in relief, shoulders slumping slightly as Jack returns the flour to the counter. “Now do you fancy helping me with these cookies?” 

You murmur something Jack doesn’t quite catch, and she looks to you with a frown, “What was that?” 

“Nothing!” You grin innocently, quickly making your way to the counter, “What can I do to help?” 

She stares at you for a moment but decides not to push further. “How about you start mixing everything together while I measure out the remaining ingredients.” 

“Yes, boss.” You nod, mock saluting. 

Jack flicks flour at you again.

\----

“Sorry about that,” Jack says as she enters the living room, returning to her seat next to you on the couch.

You quickly swallow down a mouthful of cookie. Jack refrains from commenting on the fact you’d managed to eat half the plate in the space of a ten-minute phone call. “Is Faith okay?” 

The soft smile that always lights up Jack’s face whenever Faith is mentioned appears, “Yes, she was just asking if I could pick some carrots up for this evening. She forgot to get some, and between the hospital and the pregnancy everything has been a little manic.” 

“I can only imagine.” You hum. 

“She’s also invited you to join us tonight.” 

Your face drops in surprise, “What? Really? Why?”

“She said no one should be alone on Christmas, and I agree so please come.”

You chuckle, “I’ve spent the whole day with you. I’m not alone. Anyway, I don’t want to intrude on your time with Faith.”

Jack reaches out and squeezes your hand. “Her fiancé, Andrew, will be there too. It’ll be fun, and you’ll finally get the chance to meet her.” It makes her nervous as hell, but god did she want the two of you to meet each other. You still look uncertain, so her face softens, and she squeezes your hand again, “Please? It would mean a lot to me if you came.” 

“You’re sure?” 

She nods.

“Okay then.” You agree as your face breaks out into a grin.

Jack grins back and squeezes your hand one last time before letting go. “Yay!”

You chuckle, nodding your head towards the television, “Can we get back to the movie now?” 

“Yes.” She sinks back into the couch and grabs the blanket you were currently using, to cover her legs.

“Hey, don’t steal it all.” You protest, already moving closer so the blanket was covering you too.

And, well, if she ends up drifting off at some point, snuggling into your shoulder...neither one of you comment on it.

\----

She wasn’t really sure what she’d expected when Faith had invited you to join tonight, but she knows it wasn’t this. She hadn’t dared let herself hope for this…

Because you fit in perfectly. Jack watched as you told Andrew about a case from the other month, he was hanging off every word while Faith tried not to laugh at her fiancé’s expression, instead shooting Jack an affectionate eye-roll from where she sits opposite her. 

“So, then Nick comes storming in ready to kick some ass and I’ve already got the three guys on the floor and handcuffed.” 

“On your own?” Andrew asks in wonder. 

“Well, I mean Gibbs was there too but that’s beside the point.” You huff. Everyone starts laughing. You laugh along too and pick up your wine glass to take a sip. 

“This is delicious by the way.” Jack hums, taking another bite of food. Faith and Andrew had made enough food to supply a small army. She had no idea how they’d managed it, especially considering their small kitchen. 

“Best Christmas dinner I've had in a long time.” You nod along, as Faith’s cheeks tinge pink from the praise and Andrew smiles brightly. 

She chuckles bashfully, “Thank you. It was nothing, really.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, babe. You put in a lot of work for today.” Andrew says, squeezing Faith’s hand from where he sat beside her. 

Jack turns to you and is surprised to find you already watching her with a soft smile. Jack frowns slightly, “You okay?” She asks quietly as Faith and Andrew continue talking to each other. 

You nod, “I’m good. Great actually. Thank you for letting me join today.” 

Her face softens, and she reaches over and gently squeezes your knee, “Thank you for coming. I couldn’t choose a better group of people to share the day with.”

A light blush covers your cheeks and you quickly duck your head in an attempt to hide it, but Jack catches it. The sight makes her smile more, and she squeezes your knee one more time before letting go and returning to her meal. 

After dinner, there’s more wine and a game of charades. Turns out Andrew is amazing, even with alcohol in his system. He and Faith guess the majority of each other’s charades within a minute. Meaning it’s mainly the two of them going back and forth while Jack and you sit on the couch and try to keep up. 

“I feel we are at a disadvantage here.” You huff. 

“Definitely.” Jack laughs.

“Are you guys ready?” Faith asks as she grabs a piece of paper out of the bowl. She reads the paper, a small smile spreading across her face as she shoves it into her cardigan pocket. “Okay.” 

She holds up seven fingers and you and Andrew both instantly shoot up from the couch, shouting in unison, “The lion, the witch, and the wardrobe!” 

Faith’s mouth drops open in disbelief, “Yes, but how?” 

The competitive glint is back in your eye and Andrew instantly backs away, hands up in surrender, “You can have the go. I’m not arguing with a woman who has a gun.” 

“Don’t worry Andrew, she’s all bark and no bite,” Jack smirks. Faith starts laughing as she returns to the lounge chair. 

You arch a brow, turning back to face her. “I can bite if you want me to.” 

Jack rolls her eyes and takes another sip of wine in hopes that no one will notice the slight pink tinge to her cheeks. 

Andrew laughs. “I’m currently in a room with three women that could kill me if they were so inclined, I think I’m going to let you take this one.” He hands you the bowl of paper and moves to take the seat next to Jack. 

“Suddenly rethinking your career choice, dear?” Faith laughs. 

“Oh no.” He shakes his head, “I’m very happy spending my days counting numbers, thank you very much.”

Jack smothers a laugh when she sees your face scrunch up like it always did when someone mentioned maths. “Andrew, I think you should give Y/N a maths lesson.” She teases. Your head instantly snaps to her, and you send a glare so icy she’s surprised she isn’t frozen in place. 

“Oh, I’d happily do that if-” 

“No, no, no. Thank you, Andy, but that’s definitely not necessary.” You quickly cut him off. 

Andrew chuckles, and nods. “Fair enough. And Jack?” 

She hums.

“How many more times do I have to tell you to please call me Andy? Or should I start calling you Jacqueline?” 

She laughs and dips her head. “Right, sorry. Andy.” When she looks back up, you’re watching her with twinkling eyes. Jack clears her throat, “Back to charades?”

\----

“Again, thank you so much for inviting us tonight. It’s been amazing.” Jack says as she slips her coat back on.

Faith smiles warmly, “I’m really glad you came, and it was nice to finally meet Y/N.” They both turn to look at you, still excitedly talking to Andrew. “You should bring her with you the next time we do something.” 

Jack’s brows raise in shock as she turns back to look at Faith, who’s smirking knowingly. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I feel Andy’s probably got another fifty questions he wants to ask about what it’s like being an agent.” 

Jack cackles at that, earning her the attention of you. 

“What’s so funny?” You ask, coming up to stand beside her, lightly bumping into her side. 

“Oh, nothing.” Jack hums innocently. Your eyes narrow and a playful smirk tugs at your lips. Instead of pushing further, you turn to Faith. 

“Thank you for including me in your Christmas.”

“It was great to finally meet you.”

“And you. And Andy.” You say, smiling at him as he wraps an arm around Faith’s waist. 

“Are you sure we can’t order you a cab?” 

You shake your head, grinning, “Nope, It’s all good.” 

Jack still doesn’t know why you aren’t. She lived at least a twenty-minute drive away, which meant probably over an hour's walk and there was no way the two of you were doing that this late at night, with alcohol in your system, and when there was a fresh layer of snow outside. 

She follows your lead though and links your arms together as you wave goodbye to Faith and Andrew and make your way down their driveway. 

“Care to inform me where we are going yet?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” You tease. 

Jack shakes her head with a small chuckle and leans in closer to you to protect herself from the frosty air. She’s incredibly grateful she’d been smart enough to remember her gloves, hat, and scarf. 

The two of you walk in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the crunch of the snow beneath your feet, and taking in the stars in the sky. You grow tenser as you walk, Jack’s concerned something is wrong until she turns to look at you and finds you grinning. 

She’s curious, but ten minutes later her curiosity is answered when you turn onto a street that instantly causes Jack to come to a halt. “Oh wow.” She sighs in wonder. Every house on the street is decorated in bright Christmas lights. It’s breathtaking. 

You turn to her with a bright smile, shrugging lightly, “I know you love Christmas lights, and I just wanted to say thank you for today. It has meant everything to me.”

Her eyes flick from the lights to you. She squeezes your hand tightly and resists the overwhelming urge to pull you in for a kiss. “You, Y/N L/N, are an astonishing human being. I…” She trails off, eyes flicking between the lights and you as emotions swirl in her throat.

“Come on.” You smile, tugging her forward. Jack sighs and follows along. Eyes bright as she takes in the beautiful displays. Your eyes track her the whole time.

\----

“That was beautiful.” Jack sighs once you reach the end of the street. You both continue walking, arms still linked together. “I’ve been wanting to go on a Christmas light drive this whole month but didn’t have the time, and this completely made up for it.”

It was one of the only Christmas traditions she had kept from her childhood. Doing it always brought back happy memories and helped to get her into the Christmas spirit. 

“Oh wow, I haven’t gone on a Christmas light drive since I was a kid.” You smile, remembering your own childhood. 

“Maybe next year we can do one together? It’s nicer with company.”

“I’d like that.” Your cheeks turn a light pink and Jack can’t tell if it’s from her offer or the frosty air. 

“It would be a lot warmer too. I wouldn’t have to freeze my tits off.” She chuckles. Your eyes fall to her chest which is hidden by a number of layers of clothes and linger for long enough that Jack catches you. She smirks to herself, already knowing your thoughts weren’t PG. “Eyes are up here Y/N.” 

Your head snaps up, your cheeks turning a vibrant red. “Hm? I was just admiring your scarf. It’s nice.” 

Her lips twitch, almost proud of your quick excuse. “It was my present from Kasie on her random gift day this year.”

You nod, “Good choice.” 

It really was. She’d been sceptical about the rainbow patchwork when Kasie had first given it to her as it was something she’d have never picked out for herself, but now it was easily her favourite. The bright colours always cheered her up every time she wrapped it around her neck.

“Kasie’s great at picking out presents.” She could tease you more, she liked seeing you blush, but it was just too easy. “So, where are we off to next?” 

“Oh, well, I don’t live too far away. I thought maybe we could go back to mine and warm up with some hot chocolate?” You bite your lip, not quite meeting Jack’s eyes. 

She’s surprised at your hesitancy, and bumps her shoulder against yours, “Hot chocolate? You know I’m in.” 

Fifteen minutes later she’s making her way up the pavement to your apartment. The cold had officially reached her bones and her teeth were chattering as she entered the lobby. 

“As nice as that was, I vote against walking half an hour in the peak of winter again. Next time, we uber.” 

You laugh as you take off your hat, shaking the snow from it. “It wasn’t too bad.” 

She rolls her eyes, and reaches for one of your hands, tugging the glove off, “Take your glove off, touch my cheek and tell me that again.” 

You touch her cheek but quickly pull your hand away again, “You’re freezing! Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” You grab her hand, and tug her along behind you, walking at a much faster pace than beforehand. 

“I’m not going to freeze to death, we don’t need to rush.” Jack laughs, pulling you back to slow you down. She pulls harder than she intended though because you practically snap back into her arms. Her eyes fall to your lips, lingering for a moment too long. You clear your throat and Jack expects you to step away, but you don’t. 

“I’ve really enjoyed today.” You say quietly. 

“I hope it has made up for missing Christmas with your family.” 

You chuckle, looking at Jack with a guilty smile “Is it bad to say I’m actually glad I missed my flight?”

“Only if it’s bad for me to say I’m grateful you missed your flight too.” She tilts on her feet, and carefully reaches for your hand. This time your eyes fall to her lips before you quickly look away. Jack smiles softly, “I couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas. It’s been almost perfect.”

“Almost?” 

Jack’s eyes flick up, and it’s then she notices the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above you. “Yeah, almost.” She breathes. 

You follow her eye line, “Oh.” 

She looks back to you, and hesitantly the hand-linked in yours moves to run up your arm before softly cupping your cheek. “Yes, _oh._ ” 

Your eyes flick between hers and her lips, and your tongue swipes out to moisten your own lips, “Let's make it perfect then.” 

She smiles softly and gently guides your face closer. Her eyes track your glistening lips, before flicking to your eyes. “You’re sure?” 

“Never been so sure of anything.”

That’s all she needs. And Jack finally does what she’s been fantasizing about doing for months - she kisses you. It starts off slowly, a gentle exploration, but it isn’t long before the kisses begin to heat up. Your hands grip at her waist, and she pushes herself in closer to you, removing the final bit of space. 

She only pulls back when breathing becomes difficult. Your foreheads rest together as you both catch your breath. “This is definitely a Christmas to remember.” 

You hum, “I think it might be my favourite.” 

She kisses you again. It’s meant to be a short peck, but she quickly loses herself in it and it’s not until she hears a door open from behind her that she slowly pulls away. 

You stare at her for a moment, a happy smile on your face before you look over her shoulder at the intruder. Your cheeks turn a slight pink as you nod and mutter “Merry Christmas.” 

Jack looks at the older woman who she recognises as being one of your neighbours, and smiles brightly, “Merry Christmas.”

The woman shakes her head with a soft laugh, “Merry Christmas, dears. Have a good evening.” 

“And you.” Jack nods. Only once the woman has walked off down a corridor does she turn back to you. 

You immediately groan and drop your head to her shoulder, “I did not just get caught making out like a teenager by my neighbour!” 

“Could be worse. We could have been half undressed.”

Jack actually sees your brain short circuit. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, true. We could’ve been.” You clear your throat, “Uh, so, hot chocolate?”

“Are you sure we need it?” She definitely wasn’t feeling cold anymore.

You roll your eyes, smirking. “Okay, no hot chocolate, but are you still coming in?” You lean in and whisper into her ear, “I’m sure there’s something else we could do.”

Her eyes fall shut. She wants nothing more but… “If I come in, I won’t be leaving tonight, and don’t you have an early flight tomorrow?”

You pull back to meet her eyes, “Not until 11 and it’s a short drive there which means there will even be time for breakfast. I'll make you pancakes.” 

Jack hums, “Your pancakes are very good…”

“Please.” You whine before pecking her lips. You begin to leave a trail of kisses along her jawline muttering please after each one. If it weren’t for the scarf, you’d be attacking her neck.

Jack teeters as her breath becomes shallow. Her whole body was drawn to you. It always had been, and she could finally live out the dreams she’d been having for months. “Yes.”

You place a final kiss against her lips before pulling back with a proud smirk. Jack rolls her eyes, “Shut it.”

“Didn’t say anything.”

“Smugness isn’t a good look on you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about because every look is a good look for me.” 

Jack laughs and shakes her head with mock disapproval. “Are you going to take me to yours or just make comments the whole night instead?” 

You hum, pretending to think it over.

“I mean if you want I can just go home and take care of myself.” She arches a brow with her own cocky smirk as your eyes flash with desire. You capture her lips in a searing kiss, which quickly has her smirk fading away and her moaning into your mouth. “Okay. No more games. Bed now.” She mutters between a kiss. 

You nod, dragging her towards the direction of your apartment, the two of you never separating for more than a couple of seconds. You bash into the wall and if Jack’s sole intention wasn’t getting you into a bed, she might have felt bad for your neighbours. 

Jack loosens the scarf around your neck to gain access and begins to leave a trail of kisses while you struggle to open your apartment door. “Jack, you’re making this difficult.” You whine, but it quickly changes to a sigh when she hits a particular spot. “Jack, please.”

“Please what?” She breathes. 

“Stop for two seconds so I can get us inside and then you can do whatever you want.”

She pulls back, eyes black with desire. You unlock the door and before you can push it open, Jack’s pushing you backwards into the room, carelessly kicking the door shut behind her and capturing your lips in a kiss that has you weak in the knees. 

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” She breathes against your lips.

“Merry Christmas, Jack.”

“Now, I think there’s a bedroom you need to show me.”

Giggling you drag her in the direction of your room. 

It was _definitely_ a Christmas to remember.


End file.
